To LOVE-Ru - At a opera with Saki
by muumitfan
Summary: Saki decides to go watch some opera but Rin and Aya has something else to do, so Saki decides to invite some of the other girls she knows but they're going to be busy too.


Saki was thinking of going to opera the next day and suggested her parents to come with her but they're too busy with their work tomorrow so she decided to ask Rin and Aya to come with her but the two had something to do tomorrow as well.

"Awww, what a bummer. I guess i won't be able to go then if you guys are busy too." Thought Saki sadly.  
"Why not ask someone else to go with you Saki-sama?" Suggested Rin.  
"I guess i could but who am i going to ask to come with me then?" Asked Saki curiously.  
"Why don't you ask the people we know?" Said Aya.  
"Good idea." Said Saki and walked away.  
"What if no one doesn't have time to that?" Asked Aya.  
"I'm sure someone is willing to go happily." Hinted Rin.  
"Ah, Yuuki Rito right?" Guessed Aya.  
"Yeah, i'm sure he wants to go with her happily." Answered Rin.

While Saki was walking at the town, she met Samantha and Maya talking together so she decided to ask if they wanted to come with her but Samantha said that she'll go on a date with Barry tomorrow and Maya said that she has to practice her singing so Saki continued her way.  
Saki then met Sairenji, Run, Yui and Risa but they said that they were busy too: Sairenji wanted to spend more time with her sister, Run had a concert, Yui had to check out some dirty magazines, even thought she didn't want to, that Rito, Barry and Kirito took from Saruyama and other perverted boys and then burn them and Risa had to help Mio with her part time job so Saki then continued her way.  
After asking other of her friends that were unfortunably busy too, Saki decided to stop by at Rito's house and ask Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan or Rito to come with her.

"I hope they agree. I don't want to go there alone or else something bad would happen to me if i go alone." Said Saki in her mind.

Saki then rang the doorbell and Mikan came to open it.

"Well this is a surprise. Come on in Tenjouin-san." Said Mikan with a smile.  
"Thank you." Thanked Saki happily.

When Saki walked to the living room, everyone else was there watching television.

"Huh? Oh Tenjouin-senpai! This is a surprise." Said Rito after noticing Saki.  
"What brings you here Saki-san?" Asked Nana curiously.  
"Well i came to ask if any of you would like to come with me to watch opera tomorrow. I asked from everyone else too but they were busy with something else and i don't want to go alone." Explained Saki carefully.  
"Opera huh? I've never gone to one and i've always wanted to go watch one." Said Rito with a smile.  
"You want to go watch it with me?" Said Saki with a surprised look.  
"Sure why not. I'm sure it's interesting." Explained Rito.

After hearing that Momo became happy about something but Kimi became angry at her which made Momo a bit scared when Riko calmed her down while still being angry at Momo.

"Thank you so much Yuuki!" Thanked Saki happily.  
"No problem. If you excuse i'll go check out something what to wear since i'm sure you don't want me to wear something like this." Said Rito before walking off.  
"It's fine if you come there with your normal clothes." Explained Saki.  
"If you say so. Want me to take my katana with me so i can be a body guard for you?" Offered Rito.  
"Aww thank you." Thanked Saki with a small blush.

Saki then left and went back home happily.

"the next day's evening"

Saki was waiting near the area where she and Rito decided to meet. Few minutes later Rito shows up and they enter the theatre to wait in the line.  
When they were able to get to the theatre's hall they sit on their benches to wait for the opera to begin and soon the performers show up and start the play.  
While the opera was on Saki noticed that some other boys were bored and probably wished to be somewhere else but when she turned to see Rito, she saw that he was amazed by the show and it appeared to be like he enjoyed it which made her really happy.  
After the opera Rito and Saki walk outside the building and have a little chat.

"What did you think about the opera Yuuki-kun?" Asked Saki curiously.  
"I really liked it. It was really amazing and it went really smoothly." Answered Rito.  
"It really looked like it too when i noticed that you were amazed by it while some other boys looked like they wished to be somewhere else." Explained Saki.  
"Well that's a bummer since it was really amazing and good. I'd definitely go again if i would be able to get a ticket." Said Rito.  
"Y-You know, i could take you again someday." Offered Saki.  
"Aww thank you alot senpai." Thanked Rito happily.  
"Your welcome. Oh there's my ride. See you!" Said Saki and entered her limo.

Before Saki left she asked if Rito would like a ride to his home but he declined because he prefered walking and then he turned around with a smile. Meanwhile Saki was happy that she was able to experience something with someone else than Risa and Aya


End file.
